1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outboard motors and more particularly, to marine motors such as electric trolling motors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for affixing blades to such motors to cut submerged weeds, vines, water lily stems and like aquatic vegetation, as well as other debris such as discarded fishing line and the like, in a waterbody and minimize entanglement of the vegetation and/or other debris on the submerged motor and/or the propeller of such motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems associated with fishing and boating in various lakes, rivers and other waterways is aquatic vegetation which tends to entangle the propeller and lower propulsion unit of marine outboard motors. This problem is especially troublesome for marine motors of low horsepower, such as electric trolling motors. Among the worst of this entangling aquatic vegetation are water lily stems and submerged hydrilla or moss which grow from the bottom of the waterbody and extend upwardly to the surface of the waterbody in thick patches. Additionally, lengths of discarded fishing line and/or other debris can also obstruct waterways.
Such vegetation stems and strands and/or other debris quickly entangle an outboard motor propeller and lower propulsion unit and/or mount shaft by wrapping around the lower propulsion unit or mount shaft and the propeller, thereby requiring stopping of the motor, tilting of the lower propulsion unit upwardly and manually removing the vegetation or debris from the lower propulsion unit or mount shaft, as well as the propeller and propeller shaft. Problems with vegetation are particularly acute in southern lakes and rivers and other waterbodies where the water tends to be shallow in many areas and is quite troublesome for marine motors such as electric trolling motors, which have limited power and are widely used to propel a boat or watercraft in shallow water at slow speeds during fishing and other shallow water activities.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide one or more beneficial cutting blades mounted on the lower propulsion unit of an outboard motor, and particularly an outboard motor of low horsepower such as an electric trolling motor, to cut aquatic vegetation and/or other debris as the motor traverses such vegetation/debris in a lake, river or other waterbody.